Chellony's and Challenge's story
by Wings of Writing
Summary: Chellony and Challenge are have been friends all their lives will a walk in the forest change that? Postponed indefinitely but can be read as full story from the completion it is at now. These two characters are characters that appeared in Stork Naked.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the story of the Characters I created Chellony (a female centaur) and Challenge (a male centaur). It contains some of the actual characters of Piers Anthony but only in small appearances. So like read and review. I'll probably write more later I don't know I in the middle of another and am trying to finish it.

Chellony trotted down the enchanted path with her best friend Challenge, something they did quite often since they had met. Yet this time was somehow different Chellony could feel it and she was sure Challenge could to. There was a tension between them that there never was before a tension that kept growing and wouldn't leave either of them be. It had been developing for a while and Chellony was sure it was permanent if she didn't act upon it. So that what she was going to do today that is if she could figure out what the exact emotion was. It wasn't love; it could not be they were friends nothing more, right? That's what she wanted to believe but she couldn't deny lately she been thinking a lot more of him than was natural for a friend. He was, as guys are, clueless to the whole deal, and she knew that his thoughts were totally different than hers. She stole a quick glance at him he looked so different than when they first met, way back before she knew her she had a winged for to her transformations, for that what she was a werewinged-centaur.

_flashback_

Chellony galloped behind here mother happy to be in her centaur form once a again. As they rounded a bend she saw a young male winged-centaur, she was jealous at first he could fly she couldn't she had always wanted to spread a pair of wings and fly, but then she started talking to him, he was such a gentlemen even so young, they were fast friends.

_end flashback_

Challenge looked over at Chellony trying to deny the fact that he loved her. She would always think of him as just a friend so he denied the feelings as best he could, but every time he saw here the feeling instead of shrinking grew. So after months of wrestling with himself he decided that it was time to tell her maybe there was a chance of that she loved him back. They had reached there destination Challenge prepared himself for a major let down but before he could get one word out she had spoken.

"Challenge I have wanted to tell you this fro a while—but I have been to-to cowardly" she said stuttering which is very uncentaur like.

"What is it Chel?" he said using her nickname. "You can tell me."

"Well Chall its just that I find my self falling in love with you slowly but surely." She said now crying. Chall was stunned I mean the centaur that he loved, loved him back, he just stood there in silence. Chellony taking this for rejection said "Just forget it Chall, we can be friends I can live with that."

"No" he said gruffly, " I won't forget because I don't want to what you just said is a the same thing I had to tell you today."

"Wh-What?" she sobbed trying to dry her tears. Challenge couldn't take it anymore he approached slowly incase she ran.

"Chelly please don't cry I can't stand it when you cry. I love you, dear heart, I always will."

"You really do love me?"

"Yes, love. If we were humans I would ask you to marry me but being centaurs I must ask you to be my mate and be the dam of my children.

"Yes, of course. So who should we tell first your mother or mine?"

"How 'bout we tell both of them, kill to birds with one stone, you know."

"You know lets go now they probably both at my house so we can tell them and get it over with."

So they headed back the way they came. They arrived at Chellony's house quickly and soon were sitting in the area that served as a place where a large group of centaurs could sit comfortably.

"You two said you had something to tell us so get it over with" said Cherish, Challenge's mother.

"Ok, Mother well see today when we took our walk, the truth finally came out; so Chel and I have decided to get mated." Challenge said calmly.

Both mothers totally went ballistic, happy as can be. Their long time wish had come true. Challenge and Chellony were stunned they thought there mothers would be mad but there reactions was quite the opposite. They looked at each other and smiled relieved mot to have there mothers mad at them. Centaurs were tough and mother centaurs were the hardest to deal with. So when they got hugged by there mothers, they felt evry last tension dissolve and prepared themselves to tell the rest of their friends.

A/N: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weeks passed as Chellony and Challenge worked to tell their friends and make plans for the ceremony.

"Chall I'm scared," Chellony whispered.

"Why? Do you not want to go through with the ceremony?"

"No its not that its just that, its just that it is all moving way to fast I mean the ceremony is in a couple of days." She replied quietly.

"Its going to be ok love you'll see."

A couple of days later it was time. Chalcedony and Challenge were going to be mated, both of them were quite nervous. Chellony wore a tamed tiger-lily garland with tulips woven in here long blonde hair. Challenge wore a garland woven of the leaves and vines of the weeping willows over his head. As Chellony approached the alter were Sim awaited a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked out in the crowd seeing who had come; there was an amazing number of people including King Dor and the royal family, the Zombie Master (Justin Tree) and his wife Breanna, and the Good Magician and all 5 1/2 of his wives. She had reached the alter where Challenge awaited her.

The ceremony proceeded excellently and soon Chellony and Challenge were mated and headed to their honeymoon. They arrived and it was beautiful fountains were everywhere.

"My love how are you now?" Challenge asked.

"Ecstatic, love, just ecstatic!" She exclaimed excitedly. They headed to their suite and settled down.

I'll leave ya''ll to figure out what happens next.


End file.
